Once Upon A Time
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: He's a prince of the Royal Kingdom of Karakura...a prince in need of a bride! But how will he do that? Follow what fairy tale princes do of course! Wait...what exactly do they do?
1. Embark on the Journey

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Nothing can alter that fact unless he decided to give me those rights…which is unlikely. Though I'm still hoping haha…

A/N: Hey guys! Nothing much to say really aside from the fact that this chapter will be for testing the water. If you understood then that's good! Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Embark on the Journey<p>

* * *

><p>A small hand tugged the robe of a man with shaggy blond hair wearing a hat and holding something similar to a cane though he definitely isn't in need of such for certainty—call it fashion perhaps? The man looked down and saw a young child looking at him with big bright eyes.<p>

" Neh, can you tell me a stowie?" The child asked the man, cheeks puffy and flushed.

" Story?" The man squatted beside the child, who nodded enthusiastically in confirmation. Tilting his head, the man looked up above wryly. He was thinking and grinned widely when a certain thought entered his mind. He gazed back down at the child who was looking at him expectantly. " I know this good fairy tale but it's very long. Still want to hear it?"

The child nodded eagerly and sat on the carpeted floor.

The man mimicked the child's position. " Well...this story is the last among those of what you call fairy tales." He told the child, gesturing his hand to make a point.

The child's eyes grew wide in amazement and looked much more eager than earlier.

" Once upon a time, in a land where witches and evils and dragon exist and where princesses are being abducted for no particular reason really, nobody really knew why until this very day; there lived a prince who was destined to meet a lovely princess…"

-000-

"…and they lived happily ever after."

" Onii-chan!" Yuzu scowled at her older brother, clearly disappointed at him cutting in the middle of the story telling.

Ichigo looked at her sister innocently. " What? I wanted to make the story short."

Karin, Yuzu's twin sister, face-palmed and sighed. " Ichi-nii, you didn't have to cut in. We already know that."

Yuzu snapped her head towards Karin and pouted. " Karin too?!"

The black haired twin looked at Yuzu coyly as she shrugged. " What can we do? It's the truth. A prince and a princess meet, then they live happily ever after. End of story."

The hazel haired twin can only hung low and shake her head at the notion of her siblings. 'Unbelievable' was the only word she can call them.

The sudden knock on the door took their attention. It slowly opened and presented a petite woman, dressed in her white riding gear with lavender edgings.

" Rukia-chan!" Yuzu sounded like she found refuge at the sight of the lass. She ran to the girl and clung unto her as if for dear life. " Do you think fairy tales are boring?" She asked.

Rukia looked at Yuzu, unable to give an answer. The girl looked so determined to dig out her opinion. She wandered her gaze elsewhere. " Uhmm…"

Yuzu was already inching her face into Rukia's, her eyes all doe. " So?"

"…"

" Give it up Yuzu." Karin interrupted, making her sister release the girl and sulk in a corner. " Did you need something, Rukia-nee?"

Rukia smiled at Karin as she mouthed her thanks before speaking. " Yes." Then turning her gaze at the young man sitting silently at a corner and scowling as always, she talked. " Ichigo, the king wishes for your presence in the throne room.

" Eh? Does he need something?" Ichigo asked as he got up lazily. He made his way towards the door where Rukia was in a bee line.

" I don't know." Rukia answered as she turned her heel towards the direction of the throne room. Ichigo trailed behind her. " Honestly, you're such a lazy ass."

Ichigo stretched his arms forwards as he matched Rukia's pace. Now he was walking beside her. " Whenever I'm with you, I don't feel like royalty at all."

The lady snorted. " You don't act like one so I don't treat you like one."

The two took a sharp turn at the end of the corridor and entered the throne room.

" Iiiiiiiichigo!" The king shrieked as he pounced at the new comers. However, Ichigo evaded effectively, causing the king to slam himself, face first, at the newly closed door behind them. " I have taught you well my son." He said, whole body still planted at the door and managing to gesture a thumbs up at them.

" Y-Your majesty, are you alright?!" The royal subjects gathered around the king who immediately recovered after a few seconds. None even bothered to be surprised at the extreme 'non-regal' display earlier.

Ichigo only scratched his head and yawned, not a care for his lunatic father. Rukia looked at the young prince and chuckled.

" Ara, you're already having a party without me?" The royal advisor's voice dawdled as he entered the throne room from another entrance. All heads turned to him.

" Kisuke, just the man I needed." Ishiin pulled up, tidied himself and walked back to his throne; his royal subjects still trailing behind him.

" Your majesty." Urahara bowed at Ishiin, and then turned to Ichigo. " My prince." He curtly bowed as well to pay his respects. Then his eyes lay on the young woman beside the prince. He smiled slyly as he inched his way towards her. " Rukia-chan, it's been a while."

" Yeah, so it has been." Rukia answered flatly, keeping a good distance from the man.

"She'll really bite you if you keep doing that Urahara-san." Ichigo warned the royal advisor before turning to his father. " So, what did you call me here for?"

King Ishiin thought for a moment. " Ah…that's right. Ichigo…" He paused and looked at his son who was looking so uninterested. "… I need you to find a bride." The king breathed the words out like he was talking about the weather.

There was a brief moment of total silence before the whole room erupted. " WHAT?!" Royal subjects and servants alike, everyone was shocked. Rukia, however, remained indifferent while Urahara seemed to be enjoying the current state of the throne room's occupants.

" What kind of a sick joke is this?" Ichigo asked his father, clearly disliking what he said.

Ishiin wore a serious expression, very rare for his case. " I'm not joking, Ichigo."

" Y-you're serious?" The young prince asked in disbelief. He was gawking at his father as if the said man had just grown seven heads. The king gave a nod. " You…" Ichigo purred in a low and dangerous tone.

He was near retaliation but was stopped when Rukia raised a hand in front of him, gesturing him to stop. Her eyes however were focused to the king. " Your Majesty, would you please elaborate?"

" You see, Rukia-chan, Ichigo is already eighteen years old. The ripened age." He told her.

Rukia raised a brow. " What of it?"

" Allow me. It seems I have to explain the tradition of the Kurosaki Family." It was Urahara who stood beside the king's throne, the fan spread wide in front of his mouth. Everyone's attention was now on him. " According to the royal family's tradition which have been passed down from one generation to another, the crowned prince has to marry when he reaches a ripened age."

Pounding a hand in her palm, Rukia looked enlightened. " I see now."

" I've never heard of such a thing before!" The prince's angry voice resonated in the halls of the throne room. Then he snapped his head towards the petite lady beside him. " Oi…don't tell me you deem any meaning with what they said just now!" Ichigo asked Rukia in disbelief. " Honestly, who's side are you on?"

" Nobody's." She indignantly answered.

Ichigo only face-palmed and glared at his father, pointing an accusing finger at him. " You can't force me to do that! I'm only eighteen! Besides, where the hell do I get a wife? They don't grow on trees you know or just pop out like mushrooms!"

Urahara took out a notebook and flipped it open. " Ara, that is but a simple problem my prince. You do what other princes do. We are in a fairy tale after all so you're supposed to follow the rules of a fairy tale." He stated blandly. The magically pulling out from nowhere a thick, old book with golden inscriptions which read ' Fairy tale 101 for Dummies' with his free hand, he added. " But I'm sure you're not that ignorant of those rules my prince. I, Urahara Kisuke, have planned your education since your birth after all. I have fervently made certain that those rules be included." There was pride in the advisor's voice.

" You mean I have to go and save some girl trapped somewhere?" Ichigo cannot comprehend the situation he was in, he refused to comprehend it.

" Aye." Urahara nodded.

" Exactly." Ishiin grinned goofily.

" But—" Ichigo was saying until he realized that he was already outside the palace's court yard riding his black stallion galloping halfway towards the palace gate. " How did—?" He looked back in bewilderment only to see his father and the rest of his subjects at the castle's door, waving him goodbye.

" Have a safe trip son!" Ishiin bade.

" Take care onii-chan." Yuzu and Karin were waving at him as well.

The servant women were crying. " Come back to us safe, our Prince!"

Then when he had passed through the gate, it immediately closed and was all locked down.

Ichigo's eyes widened. " Ehhh?!"

-000-

" They did tell me to find a wife…but how am I even suppose to do that?!" Ichigo asked himself as he was about to exit the southern gate of the royal city.

" Ichigo!" A familiar voice dawdled.

Looking up, Ichigo saw Rukia a distance away, mounted on her pure white mare.

Ichigo was utterly surprised but happy nonetheless. " Rukia!" He exclaimed as he maneuvered his black stallion to move faster and halt in front of her. " How come you're already he—never mind." He paused when he remembered the more bizarre events earlier, he settled with asking a more appropriate question." Why are you here?"

The lady raised a brow. " Is there something wrong with me being here?"

Ichigo was flustered with her response. " I-it's not what I mean. I…I was just wondering." He gestured in the air, trying to impose his fake nonchalance if it wasn't too late yet to try.

She chuckled. The young prince did not fail her expectation. Teasing Ichigo was really the best. " You're really naïve Ichigo." She held out a sack bag. " Here."

The prince took it and looked at Rukia with questioning eyes. " What's this?"

" Uncle Ishiin told me to give it to you. There are golden coins in there for you to use on your journey." She told him. Then upon remembering something, she added. " And he said ' try to stay alive and return home with a bride and grandbabies'…that's about it I guess."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded, gaping at the lady.

This made Rukia laugh even more. " Well, I guess that's all. Have a safe journey Ichigo."

" Huh?" His reply was that of disappointment, as if he was expecting something else to happen.

Rukia gave him a quizzical look. " What?"

The young prince looked unsure himself. There was a short silence before he spoke. "I-it's nothing. Thank you, Rukia." Prince Ichigo replied unenthusiastically and moved on slowly.

The girl looked at the prince's dispirited retreating form. She let out a resigned sigh and maneuvered her horse to move.

Ichigo heard the gallops of Rukia's horse. Surprised, he turned back to see her coming towards him rather than the opposite direction leading back to the castle. " Did you forget something?"

She smiled at him as she slowed her mare down and matched his pace and stared in the horizon. " Not really." Ichigo kept staring at her. She decided to look at him and give a sly smirk. " I guess it isn't bad to get out of the royal city from time to time. I can use some new environment to refresh my mind, don't you think?"

Ichigo's eyes softened as he looked ahead. His face a little bit relieved and happy. " Yeah."

-000-

Meanwhile, in the castle…

" What do you mean Rukia-chan went with Ichigo?!" King Ishiin bellowed upon hearing the news from his royal adviser.

Urahara only spread his fan and covered his mouth with it. " It seems so. The guard I sent to accompany her discreetly when she sent your parcel saw her leave the city with the prince." His sing-sang tone made him sound amused. " Don't worry, I have given them a handsome allowance in case she decides to ever go throughout the whole journey with him."

"No! Rukia-chaaaaaaaan!" Ishiin cried.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? I'll be waiting for your reviews! They would mean a lot.


	2. Meet a Princess

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! Hope you'll enjoy! :D

By the way...there's this **Bleach: Writers and Viewers Choice Awards 2014 **according to** TigerDemonOwnz. J**ust sharing the info. Just check his/her profile** (TigerDemonOwnz) **if you're interested.

**Well, anyhow. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meet a Princess<p>

* * *

><p>" Ichigo, what bride are you exactly looking for?" Rukia asked. They were currently having breakfast at the diner of the inn where they spent the night. The prince did not respond immediately but pondered at the thought. Alarm filled Rukia. " Don't tell me…you don't even know?! Yet you went on this journey?"<p>

Ichigo's perpetual scowl furrowed deeper. " I keep telling you that I didn't want to go. I was '**forced**' to go. How could you not know that when you were there standing beside me?!" He asked angrily.

" Well, that is…" Rukia was at a loss for word and grinned instead as she look interested at the breakfast in front of her, ignoring Ichigo's scorching gaze at her in the process.

Ichigo sighed. " You always join in things you don't have any idea about." He stated.

" Shut up!" The lady pouted, flushed. She dug inside her sack and pulled out a book. " Now that it has come to this…" She was saying as she browsed its content. Ichigo stared at her. " Cinderella? Oh, she has three kids already." She read. " Snow white…came to Hades and back. Sleeping beauty…no…Rapunzel…she's already with that…what was his name again? Prince uhmmm…I know it starts with letter P. How about this Fiona…" She mumbled to herself, her attention fixated on the book.

" Oi, midget. What's that?" Ichigo asked in curiosity, stretching his neck to take a peek at the content of the book.

A vein twitched in the girl's forehead as she kicked Ichigo under the table.

He yelped. " Awww! What the hell?!" Ichigo glared hard at Rukia as he nursed his shin. Everyone in the place was now looking at them. He bowed as an apology.

She rolled her eyes. " This book was given by Urahara before I went to give the parcel to you. Who knew it can come in handy?"

" So, how is it handy?" He innocently asked.

" You see…" She looked down on the book again. "…there's a list of princesses throughout the land, a catalogue if you will. I think that's the best way for you to find a bride. Well, that's how fairy tales go, don't they? Find a princess, save her and take her home."

Ichigo kept silent for a moment, taking in every information Rukia gave him. Then it slowly dawned him. " Y-you mean to say, I'll be some kind of knight in shining armor of…of some princess?" He asked with distaste especially the last words.

Rukia grunted in response, her eyes still browsing through the book she was holding. " Since you have this begrudging hero complex, it doesn't really matter if you kill yourself going through trouble as long as you get the bride. Sure it's a little cliché but see here, you get to save someone that will surely blow up that unbelievable hero attitude within you **and** you find a bride. Two birds in one sto—Oh, here's one!" She exclaimed as she turned the book to show Ichigo.

The young Prince looked at the book's contents and read through it. " Princess Orihime? Locked away into the highest tower by her…her parents?! Shouldn't be it about a princess abducted by evil witches? Why the hell did her parents lock her up?!"

" Yeah but who cares about the story? This is perfect. She'll be perfect. She's beautiful if you ask me, and is situated in the next kingdom. We can arrive there by nightfall." Rukia felt smug with her genius plan as she looked at Ichigo, expecting him to be thrilled.

However, to her dismay, the prince was rather uninterested as he relaxed back on his seat. " Whatever. It's not that I really care whoever she is as long as I can bring her home and deal with it."

Rukia pursed her lips. " Ichigo. My dear Ichigo. You should be more into this! This is your future wife we are talking about. The princess that you'll have to live with for the rest of eternity. The one who will bear your children and heirs. The one who will stand side by side with you as you reign over your kingdom. You don't just say you don't care as long as you bring her home and deal with it!" She exclaimed 'un-lady' like with a horrid expression in her face.

Ichigo winced at that. No matter how he wants to retort back at her so badly, he can't. He hated to admit it but she was right. " I get it. I get it." He told her, trying to be nonchalant. " Even though I will save a princess, it doesn't mean I'll get together with her immediately if that's what you're saying. You're getting too worked up with this. Remember this and remember well,—"He leaned on the table, elbow supporting his weight as he looked at Rukia intently in the eyes. "—I will only marry someone that I truly love." Then, he looked like he found an idea. " Hey, speaking of love, I love you…why don't you marry me instead so I can go home now?" He asked the raven-haired playfully.

Rukia laughed at this. " Really now Ichigo? That would be like what? Committing incest? Gross." She made a face and feigned a shudder.

Ichigo laughed with her as well. " True."

The lady smiled and remarked. " You really are one of a kind. Let's hurry and go there."

-000-

The pair arrived at the northern forest in the kingdom of Inoue around late in the afternoon.

" We arrived earlier than I had expected." Rukia wandered her gaze at the vastness of the kingdom's natural beauty. " It's so beautiful in here."

" Yeah." Ichigo was certainly amazed as well with the scenery, the blooming flowers of different colors and the sturdy green trees. Everything looked majestic in the midst of twilight. He looked at his companion who was busy admiring the scenery around them. She was smiling widely; her usually stern face was replaced with that charming, honest smile she rarely shows. It was worth the travel. The prince didn't hold back his own smile as he shook his head. " Let's hurry Rukia. I don't want us camping outside. It's not safe for a lady even if she's as ferocious as you."

Rukia stuck out a tongue. " You couldn't just say straight out that your worried about me huh?"

" Whate—" He was cut off when they heard a cry for help at the vicinity. " Rukia." He clutched his sword and looked over her. " Stay behind me." All his senses peaked.

The lady narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not someone who you need to protect."

This made the prince look at her gravely but she wasn't looking at him, her gaze was fixed elsewhere. " Rukia, listen, this is not the time you—"

" Ichigo, there's someone running in the woods." Rukia cut him off as she unsheathed her own sword. How glad she was to bring it along with her.

Ichigo followed the direction of her gaze and saw a form clad in red cloak, running towards them. Both of them got down from their horses. Holding their swords firmly in their hands, they waited for the person to come near them.

" Help me." They heard the person speak as she collapsed in front of them. They looked at her. The hood she wore was tattered, her baby blue gown filthy.

Rukia came near the person and lifted the hood. She gasped in surprise. " Ptincess Orihime." She familiarized the person. Ichigo was equally surprised.

-000-

Fluttering her eyes open, Orihime found herself in an unfamiliar place. She slowly got up and saw two forms sleeping side by side at the worn out leather couch across the other side of the room she was in. She studied them. One was a lady with raven hair and porcelain face. The other one was…she blushed before acknowledging that he was the most handsome creature she had yet seen. '_He has an untamed orange man and a perfectly sculpted face. His slightly ajar lips looked very tempting'_. She gasped at her own thoughts, making the two stir in their sleep and slowly awake.

" Oh, you're awake now." Ichigo casually noted in a sleepy voice. He stretched a little and yawned.

Rukia blinked several times to fully awaken. " Princess Orihime! Thank goodness you're alright." She stood up from the couch and occupied the stool beside the bed, sitting down on it as she faced the princess.

" H-how do you know my name? Have we met before?" There was not even a small hint of wary in her voice as she looked at the two strangers in front of her. But rather, she held a curious gaze. She tried to focus at the raven haired lady but can't help herself to take glances at the scowling young man who had decided to come near them and stand beside the girl, arms crossed.

" My apologies. I am Rukia and this is his highness, Kurosaki Ichigo, prince of Karakura." Rukia introduced. " We were actually about to go and make a call at your kingdom. But you beat us to it." She smiled at the princess.

" Ohhh." The princess replied as she began to take longer glances towards Ichigo and became wary. " Have I done something wrong?" She carefully asked in an attempt not to offend anymore the young prince who kept scowling, his face displeased.

Rukia, who sensed the auburn head's intimidation, looked up to Ichigo; only to see him scowling deeper than usual as he looked at the princess. Now she didn't have to wonder why the princess seemed to be afraid of something. Sighing, she elbowed Ichigo's thigh discreetly.

" Ouch!" The young prince said as he directed his full glare to the midget who was now looking at him with displeasure. " What?!"

" You're scaring her." Rukia pointed out.

" I-I'm not…no, I'm not scared by his highness' scowl. I-it's not that scary, really." Was the princess' flustered answer as she let a nervous laugh escape, shifting her gaze to the white sheet of the bed. She wasn't aware she just gave her real thoughts away. But there was a blush on her face nonetheless.

The petite lady cleared her throat to get the princess' attention. " What happened your highness?"

Orihime gave her a wondering look. " Huh?"

" In the middle of the woods. You collapsed." Ichigo stated flatly.

Enlightenment came into the princess' face. " Ohhh, yes. I suppose so." She said in a cheery manner, fond in her voice. " Thank you so much for taking me in." She was sincerely grateful of the two.

It wasn't exactly the response the pair was looking for. They found it bizarre that the girl can act coolly despite the fact that she was crying for help last night.

Ichigo eyed her peculiarly as he kept his thoughts to himself. Rukia nodded her head thoughtfully. " So, what had happened to you last night?" She inquired.

" I was fleeing from the castle." The princess pronounced as she clasped her hands together and gave a shy smile. " It's the first time I ever did it and it didn't go quite well than how we'd planned it." There was thrill and excitement in her voice. " I kept on tripping on the roots of the trees and the my parent's servants who chased after me were rather difficult to lose. I even encountered snakes and skunks on my way. They never told me about them!" She narrated with such amazement on her little adventure escapade.

" I see." Was all Rukia could come up with. She looked at Ichigo to inquire but found his looking at the princess with a scowl way deeper than necessary. So she opted not to speak to him at the moment and returned her attention back to the bizarre princess in arm's length.

With big eyes, the princess asked. " So what did you want from me?" She cocked her head to the side a little with a curious gaze on the other woman.

Rukia nodded. " Ah, yes about that. We were actually suppose to ask you to be the prince's bri—"

" Rukia!" Ichigo spoke her name with forcefully, cutting her off.

The raven head shot the intruder a cold glare before turning back to the princess. " Your highness, me and the prince here would like to have a short talk outside. If you'll excuse us for a moment." Rukia addressed Orihime before standing up and grabbing Ichigo by the elbow, pulling him out of the room and shutting the door behind them. " What is wrong with you Ichigo? You're scaring her! She's your targe—" She paused and cleared her throat before proceeding. "—I mean she's your prospect bride Ichigo!"

The prince was stern, not protesting one bit as he just stared at Rukia who was glaring at him. " She is not my '**prospect bride'**." He stated flatly, emphasizing the words.

" What do you mean she's not? I thought we already agre—"

" You, Rukia. You're the one who decided about this. Not 'we'." Ichigo corrected her.

The lady raised a brow as she crossed her arms and raised her chin in a dignified manner. " Well, my dear prince. Didn't you say you 'don't care as long as you bring her home and deal with it'?" She quoted him, holding his gaze with hers as if challenging him to prove her wrong.

" So I did." He began. Rukia was about to speak again when Ichigo continued. " But I did say as well that I'll only marry the girl that I love." He said as a matter-of-fact.

This left Rukia speechless with eyes widened. She was gaping at him as if he said something ridiculous. '_Don't get her wrong, she indeed found Ichigo's words valiant, however she never expected his valiant side to be this intense. Their trophy was there, inside the room but no, he just had to refuse his ticket to go back to the kingdom. And it was because he had to find the girl he loves'_. Her train of thoughts led her lips to close and form a smirk instead as she coyly looked at the prince. " That is so noble of you Ichigo. What happened to your badass attitude back then? Your 'I-don't-care' point of view about women and love?" She wasn't taunting despite her tone. She was indeed asking.

Before Ichigo could answer, the door creaked open and revealed an auburn head bobbing from the gap. Both of them looked at her in surprise.

" Uhmmm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude but I uhmm…" The princess stated with hesitance. The growling of her stomach finished her incomplete statement. She bashfully laughed as the two looked at each other and smiled meaningfully.

-God bless you!-


End file.
